


It Has Been An Honor

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Lucina is only mentioned, M/M, Mostly bc it's my first work on here, Soulmate AU, Xander says like one thing, this is super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 00:44:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14726754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: She smiled at him warmly. "So what are you looking for in the future?"He shrugged in defeat, mumbling. "Someone with the same blood color as mine.""And that is your...?""Soulmate?" Inigo's voice was meek."Potential soulmate!" His mother corrected him.





	It Has Been An Honor

**Author's Note:**

> uh, i didn't really revise this.. it's really just me messing around i guess oops

Laslow felt like his whole life had been thrown away. His whole purpose. He was told ever since he was little that he had to find people who's blood color matched his, and yes, he finally did. He was happy about that. But, oh, what a way to find out.

———

Ten years old.  
"Now, Inigo." His mother's voice sounded distant to him. He was trying his best to listen! He swore he was! But it was just so difficult. Inigo heard his mother laugh that wonderful, soft laugh of hers. He looked up to her pouting, his arms crossed and his face slightly flushed.  
"I don't know... It's difficult to understand!" He whined, dropping his arms down to his sides. "Why is this important? I mean, I'm too scared to talk to more than half of the people here!"  
His mother sighed and placed her hand on his shoulder. Inigo averted his gaze from her as she looked straight into his eyes. She ended up gently taking his chin to have him look at her. "Darling, I understand that you're shy."  
He cut in with a denial.  
"But you'll have to get over it and you know that. You are still young, it's the best time to start!" She smiled at him warmly. "So what are you looking for in the future?"  
He shrugged in defeat, mumbling. "Someone with the same blood color as mine."  
"And that is your...?"  
"Soulmate?" Inigo's voice was meek.  
"Potential soulmate!" His mother corrected him.

———

Fifteen years old.  
After five dreadful years of waiting and wondering and hoping he met someone. Well, he had already knew her. For a long while actually. Lucina. She was kind and he was utterly terrified of her. Even at fifteen. She had accidentally cut her hand on something and he saw that their blood matched. Inigo was sure that his heart skipped not one, but several beats.  
Finding out that Lucina had the same color blood as him had been life changing. He immediately went to his mother, questions went flying. Some along the lines of 'How do I even talk to girls?!' and 'Is this actually real?'  
Of course, Inigo being Inigo, he never spoke up. He kept silent, watching— No, admiring from afar. She was beautiful, kind, a princess. There was no way he'd be able to tell her. He ended up doing his best to hide his blood color, just in case she found out.

———

Twenty years old.  
"Milord—"  
Immediately Laslow was cut off, "Xander. We're alone, you don't have to do that."  
"Ah, yes right, I apologize. I just... I wanted to ask you something." He could feel his heart beating faster every second. "Do you have soulmates here in Nohr?"  
It turned out they did and Laslow felt ecstatic. Maybe he could find his right there in Nohr!

———

And there laid his soulmate, right there in his arms. The one he absolutely adored.

Xander.

Despite the coldness of his hands, Laslow felt surprisingly warm. He had never sat with Prince Xander this close before. He didn't care about the blood seeping into his own clothes, just that he hadn't really been alone. He had a soulmate. Of course, he didn't want to figure out this way. He smiled, albeit bitterly, down at Xander's unmoving form. Gently placing him on the floor, Laslow got on one knee, head bowed.

"It has been an honor serving you, Milord." He was proud to be able to say that. But devastatingly sad that he would never get a reply.


End file.
